


Valkyrie

by Goths_and_Roses



Series: Valkyrie of the Commonwealth [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just fluffy thoughts, Okay maybe smutty thoughts too, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: There wasn't a single thing he didn't love about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Synth Shaun lives with his mother and MacCready in Diamond City, where he goes to school and Mac had a part time job as a bouncer for the Dugout Inn.

There wasn't a single thing that Robert Joseph MacCready didn't love about the woman in front of him. He way her bright red hair curled in perfect waves around her rounded face, pale cheeks dusted just the right amount of freckles. Too many to count, like stars in the clear night sky. 

The way her emerald eyes sparkled with passion and joy when she spoke of the old world and days gone by. The way she would go quiet when too much thinking made her sad, and she would cuddle up to his side so he could hold her through those times. The way her hair tickled his face when they slept side by side, but he didn't mind. 

He loved everything about this woman. And she was his. He would tell her how he felt. He just hoped Lucy would forgive him. 

MacCready planned on proposing to his girlfriend just as soon as he got back to the Commonwealth from visiting his son back in the Capital. As much as he'd missed his son, and was grateful to get to see him recovering at last, he missed Valkyrie just as much. Robert was overjoyed to hear that Duncan was happy that he dad had a new girlfriend, even if he missed his mama still. The man was worried dhis some wouldn't approve, or think it meant he didn't love Lucy anymore. But of course he did, he just loved this new woman as well now. 

With thoughts swimming of Val and all the things he found wonderful about her, Robert laid down to sleep by his son's side. However, sleep didn't take him just yet, and his thoughts turned from innocently admiring his lover's face and hair, to thinking about how much he missed her body, and hearing her voice call his name. He smiled to himself as he let her beautiful form walk into the forefront of his imagination, wearing that cute sexy little item they'd managed to pilfer from the Mutant infested Fallon's. Sheer black lace fell over her porcelain skin, he stark contrast had made him almost forget how to breathe when she wore it to bed later that night. 

Robert continued to think of Valkyrie, and the lingerie. And soon he realised he should either stop thinking, or at the very least, not be in the same room as his young child. Deciding the latter option was easier, he got up and crept to a quiet corner of the shack, making sure to close Duncan's door quietly and resumed his fantasy. 

In his head, she would walk up slowly, taking deliberate movements to show off the length of her beautiful legs. Strong, but delicate. He always enjoyed running his wasteland roughened hands up the inside of her thighs, feeling how soft her skin was. Even more so, he loved the way she squirmed playfully when his beard rubbed against her, getting ever closing as he teasingly closed in on the scavenged black panties she'd found to go with her gorgeous black dress. By this point there was no denying how hard MacCready was, and he quickly unbuckled his belt, pushed open his pants and let free his cock, hissing at the cold air. Double checking that no doors were being opened by curious little children, he turned his back on the door and closed his eyes, no hesitating to stroke himself to images of her heavenly prewar girlfriend doing inappropriate things to him, sometimes with her hands, her mouth and once with the strangest thing he'd ever experienced; a piece of fruit. That was something else, alright. But the thing that always got him off without fail was when he could sink into her wet heat over and over as they made love and she would call his name in her adorable accent, gasping and moaning for more between every thrust and right as she would come, the way she would call out at just the right pitch. That's what had Robert coming in his hands like a horny teenager that night. He could have sworn he even heard the way she would whisper "I love you Bobby" As they cuddled up for sleep. It was like a tradition for her. 

~*~

Finally back in Diamond City, MacCready couldn't wait to throw his arms around Val and swing her around and kiss her deeply. He had been away for two weeks and the distance was killing him. Too far too radio, and there was no point sending letters other than to say he'd arrived safe, and that he was heading home again. So when he turned his key in the door of Home Plate and stepped through, her familiar scent of vanilla hit his senses like the most delicious Welcome Home he'd ever had. And there she was, with her red curls pushed into a messy ponytail, some overalls fitted to her curvy form and a screwdriver in one hand as she fixed something with her back to him. Smiling he kicked his shoes off (a rule she had enforced since they moved in was no shoes on indoors.) and called out. "Babe, I'm home." 

Valkyrie snapped her head up and turned around, before rushing over and throwing herself into his arms with a big smile. She still looked radiant in his eyes, even if she was dressed less femininely than usual. He peered Iver behind her and looked at what she'd been building. Was that.... A crib? 

"Hey! I missed you~" he chuckled and she pressed kisses to his lips, one after another. "Whatcha building over there?" he asked her, already knowing. 

"It's a cot..." she told him, a sheepish grin on her cute lite round face. There was a blue carpet on the hardwood underneath it, and a rocket mobile hanging above, with children's toys and letter blocks scattered about. As if she was getting ready to welcome an infant. Her son, Shaun, who was living with them was already in a full sized bed and attending school, so it couldn't be for him. "Babe, you know Duncan's five, right? And he's still not ready to move over here yet..." he told her, with a confused look. Valkyrie just placed her hands in her plump tummy, her sheepish grin turning into a bashful giggle as she wiggled playfully on the spot. 

"It's not for Duncan, Bobby.... Y'see... I'm pregnant." As those word slept her perfect pink lips, his whole world stopped and he stared at his girlfriend with his mouth open, not even blinking until she pressed a finger under his jaw, closing his mouth for him. "Earth to Spaceman MacCready, do you read me, over?" 

Snapping out of his trance, he blinked a few times before looking down at her. Sure, she was always a teensy bit pudgy, mostly curves and a beautifully retained prewar pinup figure, but she did look a little.... Rounder. "You're.... Serious?" he asked, almost afraid it was a dream and that he was still in D.C with Duncan. A nod and a kiss from Val told him he was very much awake. And this was probably the happiest moment if his life. He was going to be a dad. Again. 

The way she glowed with pride when Shaun came home from school that day and they told him the news of his new sibling, and their engagement. The way she kept rubbing her tummy with a blissful smile. There wasn't a single thing he didn't love about this woman.


End file.
